


A Break

by mangopop



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Stress Relief, beej eats reader out lol, but like soft smut, reader has been getting hammered by schoolwork, reader is female, so beej helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopop/pseuds/mangopop
Summary: School had been draining you with all the work you had to get done lately. Your side job wasn't helping much on that either. Beetlejuice has been trying to get some alone time with his favorite breather for a while, and is starting to get worried.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on my nsfw blog, and because it sounded like she really needed a soft fic of Beej helping reader out after trying to get her attention, I did my best. It's been a while since I've written full out smut so forgive me lol. Very short one shot.

School.

That’s all that’s been occupying your mind lately. Making sure your homework was finished in time to send to your professor. Usually right before the deadline ended which always gave you even more anxiety. The upcoming exams that you needed to study for. Not to mention the side job you had that was helping to put you through college. A scholarship can only get you so far.

Deep down you truly felt bad about it. In the back of your mind, it was scratching at you that you had been ignoring your demon boyfriend. Well not outright ignoring him but you definitely didn’t have any time for him lately. Outside of night time cuddling before you would pass out from exhaustion. Everything was just draining you to the point that you couldn’t even take the time to watch tv with him. The past two nights you felt his worry start to hang over you. It was weighing you down every time you saw him instead of being his usual loud self. Hang around instead for only a moment with blue streaks peaking through his dulled green hair. He would still do the occasional lewd joke or try to scare you. Try to be his usual gross self, just about anything to get a reaction out of you. Sometimes you’d react to his scares if they were terrifying enough.

However, everything else you dejectedly couldn’t give him anything to work with. Tonight you had promised to at least try and hang out with him for an hour before studying. Whether or not it would actually happen this time you weren’t so sure about. You might get an e-mail about a sudden change to a deadline. No. Those thoughts would have to wait. You needed this break, needed to spend time with the one person that could help melt all your worries away. Just by feeling those strong arms around you. Feeling his soft torso against you. The scruff of his chin rubbing against your neck as he wrapped four arms around you. It was the best thing in the world after a long day. You even put up with him smelling you on occasion since he was just a creepy bastard that way.

Coming home from work you closed the door behind you then shucked off your work vest. You were thoroughly exhausted yet content since you could finally spend some time with Beetlejuice. After taking a moment to change, you grabbed some snacks from the kitchen then walked out into your small living room. Sitting down on the couch you looked at the clock on your phone. Perfect timing.

“Beetlejuice.” The room began to drop in temperature at the first ring.

"Beetlejuice..“ You decided to try and be playful by drawing out each call. The air became heavy as you felt his eyes on you. The breath hitting the back of your neck made you shudder. Goosebumps broke out on your arms as you gave a tired smile.

"Beetlejuice!” Within a second you were yanked off the couch then dipped down into a wet, sloppy kiss. You snorted while trying to reciprocate. He seemed to be in a good mood. When he pulled away so you could breathe you stared up at him. Soft pinks with a small tuft of yellow bled into his locks. He had a goofy grin creasing the corners of his lips. It was a welcoming sight as he pulled you back up onto your feet then gently slapped your rear. You let out a small yelp then scowled at him.

“Beej.” You chuckled when he wiggled his brows at you.

“Hey, a demon can’t help himself, babes! You’ve been so damn busy lately with school that I’ve just been dying to get my hands on ya!” He joyously exclaimed. In a cartoonish, comical fashion he had conjured a graveyard up into your living room with green smoke creeping out of the floorboards. He bursts out a large grave on the ‘dying’ part of his sentence. You guffawed at him before kicking at the dirt.

"Come on you big ham. Get rid of the graveyard then join me on the couch.“ You smirked at him then plopped yourself onto the couch. With a snap of his fingers the scenery vanished, leaving no trace of dirt in sight. He was by your side in a flash. He had two arms wrapped around you on the side facing you. The other snatched the remote on the table then turned it on as he snuggled up against you.

"Not to sound all gross and sappy. But I gotta say I’ve been waiting for this all week, sugar.” He leaned over then nuzzled his cheek against yours. You grabbed onto the bowl of popcorn you made then offered him some before digging in.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week, too.” You hummed while staring at the tv.

He flipped through a few channels before finding a campy B horror film for the two of you to watch. This was nice. You finally could relax after all this time. you hadn’t even noticed at first, too engrossed in the domestic-like scenario you’ve found yourself in. That your phone had been buzzing along with a notification ringing off. The last ring made you groan. It was probably something important. Furrowing your brows you contemplated checking it. Beetlejuice hadn’t even noticed since he was rambling about the effects of the film. You peered over to the phone briefly. Just as you had feared. In a white notification box was an e-mail entitled “DEADLINE - Date Changed” from one of your professors. It happened to be a class you had been struggling in to top it off. Shit. Beetlejuice wasn’t going to be happy about this.

“Mm. Fuck.” You exhaled a weary sigh. Beej was brought out of his giddy rant when he noticed you curse quietly.

“Sweet stuff?” His scratchy voice called to you. You began to shimmy out of his hold as you picked your phone up. He gripped onto the edge of her hip while you tried sliding away.

“I’m sorry, Beej. This is really important. I know I said that we could hang for an hour, but-” You managed to gently move his hand off of you then stood up. Beetlejuice cut you off before you could finish your sentence.

“You promised, though!” He raised his voice as he sat up from his spot. His hair shifted into blues, purples, small bits of crimson red and you felt a pang of guilt. Beetlejuice inhaled deeply. He had been working on his outbursts with the help of Delia and someone from the Netherworld. It was starting to stick more even though this was hard for the demon to process.

“I know. Maybe if I get halfway through the assignment we could stay up a little later tonight and talk for a while. This is really important, Beej.” You gripped your phone then started to walk to your bedroom. You couldn’t hear any footsteps yet you knew he was following you.

“Listen. I didn’t want to bring this up cuz I know you’ve been so busy lately. I get it. I get school is important to ya. But have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?” He whipped around you so that you were facing him again, hovering from the ground. You frowned a little at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that; look.” With a flick of his wrist, he conjured up a mirror in his hand. “You’ve got bags under your eyes. Speaking of eyes they’re a little bloodshot, too. This isn’t just me being needy babes. Ya need this break.” He furrowed his brows when he whooshed the mirror away. Right after he made sure you got a good look at yourself. You pushed past him however then walked into your room. Heading to your desk you sat down then open your laptop up.

“I know. I just don’t have the time.” You muttered while waiting for your laptop to start up. Beetlejuice huffed then floated over to your side. He brought his legs up to him then pretended to sit crossed legged in mid-air. You rubbed your hands over your face while inhaling deeply. “You can stay there if you want to. I still appreciate your company. I just.. I can’t.” You felt like you had to tell yourself that more than you needed to tell him. He clicked his tongue while busying himself with his nails.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, hot stuff. I wasn’t gonna leave anyways.” He dryly responded. You knew he meant well. He wasn’t trying to act cold or anything. Just concern because you were being stubborn. Worry had definitely shown more in his eyes than his words.

Twenty minutes in and you were really starting to feel the oncoming dread set in. The draining feeling was back. Spending less than ten minutes relaxing with BJ was not enough of recharge for you. Your eyes began fluttering close in frustration. This was hell. Maybe you really should just take a break. The deadline was in three days. It wasn’t that big of a paper compared to the others. Only a couple of pages long. It was compiling the resources which really was the pain. You were so lost in thought over whether or not you should stop. That you hadn’t even registered the icy touch of Beetlejuice kneading his hands against your shoulders. You shuddered when you felt his scruff rub against your neck while he massaged some kinks out.

“Beetlejuice… I told you-” You began to protest. “Ah, ah. I know what ya said. I wanted to respect that. But I can’t just sit here and watch you bend over backward for this bullshit. Breathers know that you should be taking breaks every so often.” He growled low into your ear. You pressed the side of your head against his cheek when he moved his hands lower to wrap around you. "You’re a smart cookie. I know ya can finish this later. You’re always so good to me, let me return the favor. I want to melt that stress away.“ His voice dripped with lust at the end of each word. Sharp teeth gently pierced against the dip of your neck into your shoulder. You let out a small gasp as you firmly grasp onto the arms of your computer chair. You wiggled your hips in your chair so he could feel you moving against his arms.

"I-mm!” You whimpered when he gently sunk his teeth in more. Lapping his cool, slimy tongue against the small bite mark he slowly raised his fangs from your skin.

“Need an answer,” Beetlejuice demanded. Your eyes fluttered close when he placed a loving kiss against the back of your shoulder. You decided he was right. You deserved this break.

“Yes.” Before you could even finish your sentence you felt him phasing his chest through your chair to press into your back. He kept both arms still wrapped around you before lifting you up from the chair. Adjusting you in his arms so he was holding you up by your legs and back, he moved to the bed swiftly. Within seconds you were pinned into your sheets as he straddled your hips.

“Now let your ol’ pal Mr. Betelboose help you forget about yer dumb paper for a couple of hours.” A mischievous glint flickered in his eyes as he bit his lower lip. A deep chuckle ripped from him as he dragged his hands up your thighs then gripped onto the waistband around your hips.

'Oh.’ 

He slowly pulled your leggings down your thighs. Tossing them aside after he managed to slip them off he scooted down a little to sit in front of your legs. Beej grabbed onto your knees then parted them for you. He gave you a wink before kissing your inner thigh when he leaned down. cupping the back of your thighs he lifted them up to rest on his shoulders. He pawed at your panties and huffed.

"Can’t ever go commando for me.“ He tutted at you before drawing his jaw dangerously close to the skin of your more sensitive area. He dug his teeth into the fabric of your panties then tore them off effortlessly. You gently tugged at his hair for that. Beetlejuice snickered then rested his chin on your stomach after laying on his.

"You’re lucky those were just my plain panties. Jerk.” You huffed at him. He just hummed then rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the sides of your thighs.

“I’ll get ya some new ones later.” He drawled before returning his attention to below.

Streaks of electric strands shot out from his brown roots as his pupils turned into slits. That feral expression he always switched to from his usual goofy, smug look always made your legs turn to jelly. Drool was already dripping from the corners of his lips as he let his tongue roll out from behind his teeth. He snapped his eyes back to you momentarily to make sure you were watching when he bluntly dragged his cool tongue against your heated folds. You tried kicking your leg from the sudden sensation. He pinned it against his shoulder with one hand instead while dipping his long, pointed tongue deeper into you. Running up and down your slit you whined when he latched his lips around your clit. He sucked, kissed, licked, and gently rubbed his teeth against it.

“Lawrence~” You shakily exhaled.

Hearing his real name made him dig his clawed hand into the meat of your thigh. He growled deep in his chest which you could feel had doubled his efforts with gusto. He circled his tongue around your clit after pulling his lips away then teasingly wiggled the tip of it inside of you. A low moan was all he needed before thrusting it deep inside of you. He groaned while pressing his nose as far into your pelvis as he could. His tongue desperately lapped inside of you, rolling as he mumbled something. Stroking against your g-spot a few times you bucked your hips up when he pressed against it. His eyelids fluttered close as he inhaled deeply. He was as lost in bliss as you were. His free hand began palming his dick against the fabric of his pants. A few more strokes of his tongue and he retracted it slowly from you. A weak orgasm had rippled through you as he did so.

“You always taste so damn good, babes.” The tips of his hair were a deeper pink now, his eyes lidded as he licked his lips. Pulling away from you momentarily, your legs dropped from his shoulders. He slipped out of, then tossed his jacket aside. Beetlejuice loosened his tie, then rolled his sleeves up. Soon he began unzipping his pants then shimmed them down his hips a little before returning between your legs. He lapped up with small, kitten licks against your slit and folds. You played with his hair, giving a gentle tug every so often while he lazily ate you out once more. Getting the picture with a harder tug this time that you wanted more. He gave a small chuckle then pulled away from you.

“Think I’m wet enough, Bug.” You rubbed your leg against his shoulder. He smirked then gave your thigh a hearty slap. You yelped then stuck your tongue out at him.

“Alright. Don’t need to tell me twice that you want the main attraction.” Beej snickered. You narrowed your eyes at him, though before you could say a word, he rolled you onto your side. You turned your head to look over and question what he was doing. Soon you understood. He was completely naked now, his hairy chest pressed into your back as he lifted your leg up. He rested his chin against your shoulder then kissed your cheek.

“Feeling really affection tonight.” You bit your lip when you felt his thick dick rub against you. He always loved to drag this out, moving slowly and methodical like. He wrapped three arms around you, his right hand holding your thigh up still before he slowly pushed into you with a low groan.

“Fuuuuck.. always so good.” He hummed then pressed his brow against your back. “Love you so goddamn much..” He mumbled. You shuddered, your heart thumping loudly in your chest as you grabbed onto one of his hands that were on you. Holding it close, you kissed the back of his fingers as he began slowly pumping into you. Growing another arm from his right side he snaked his hand up to gently squeeze at your breast. You pressed yourself back against him and clamped down when he thrusts deeper into you. He shuddered and began rutting up more as his thumb and forefinger gently rubbed and pinched at your nipple.

“Beej!” You called out for him while lulling your head to the side so you could peer back at him. “L-Look at me..” You breathed out with a shudder. He pulled his face away from your shoulder blade, his eyes wild as he gazed into yours.

“Oh I am, babes, I am. I always am lookin’ at ya. Fuck you’re too damn perfect. Just wanna do whatever I can to make ya laugh, smile, or scream. Wish I could just tear your school apart. You deserve better. Instead, I’m showin’ ya how much ya mean to me.” He moaned out. A string of drool had trailed from his lips to your shoulder. You leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss as he bottomed into you hard. Your body was bouncing with each pump of his dick. He swallowed every small whine and loud moan you let out with your kiss. Pulling away you cried out when you felt his fourth arm begin to rub the pads of his fingers against your clit. Light circular motions then pressing hard every so often. He was chasing both of your orgasms. Whispering sweet and naughty things into your ear like a mantra. Soon enough you were seeing stars behind your eyelids.

Your eyes roll back when he grinds up into you in one final thrust. You tighten around him as your body convulsed in a long, drawn-out orgasm. Beetlejuice came in thick ropes of cum inside of you, some of it dripping out around his dick and down your thigh. He squeezed your hand in his as he ran his tongue up your neck and cheek. Letting out small huffs of air he needn’t to breathe he gently let your leg plop onto the bed as he withdrew his extra limbs from you. Back down to two arms, he kept them encircled around your waist in a loving hug. A soft, spent smile was all you gave him when he moved his chin over your shoulder. The two of you gazed at each other then he gave you a small peck on the lips.

“Better?” He asked.

“Better. Also, tired.” You let out a small yawn. He snapped his fingers, cleaning the two of you up as he pulled out of you. He pulled your blankets over the two of you then began stroking your hair.

“Go ahead and sleep, babes. Your paper will still be there in the mornin’. Plus so will I.” He cooed.

You tiredly hummed back then drifted off into sleep.


End file.
